


Demon

by maybe_im_tired



Series: Little Chaos [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tickling, a mean comment about a child's weight, for like a line or two, talk about cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_im_tired/pseuds/maybe_im_tired
Summary: Remus and Virgil spend their day at the park and meet new friends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Little Chaos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026568
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	Demon

The park was neither Remus’s nor Virgil’s favorite place to hang out, the kid seemed to deflate whenever he was around kids or adults he didn’t know, and Remus disliked not being able to properly shout at women who gave him weird looks whenever he started running around with Virgil on his shoulders squealing in delight. 

So, naturally, that’s where they ended up spending their Saturday afternoon anyway. 

Remus would argue that it was just to shut Roman up, but maybe it was a little more than that.

_You need to get the kid out of the house, it’s good for his mental health, and he needs to hang more around other people. And no, Remus, your friends at school aren’t considered other people, they are adults, **and teachers.** He needs to hang out around **other kids** his age._

_“But he hangs with kids his age at school-“_ Remus tried to argue but Roman wouldn’t listen.

_“School is different, do you know that most friendships form when they meet outside school?”_

_“You’re pulling this information out of your ass, aren’t you?”_ He narrowed his eyes at his brother, _“You just want me to hang out in places where other **adults** are, so I might find a date.” _

Roman looked at him with eyes so wide they seemed to take half of his face, _“I can’t believe I didn’t actually think of that! Oh, my god, Remus. Now you definitely have to go!”_

_“For Virgil?” Remus added hesitantly._

_“Yes, for Virgil!” Roman affirmed enthusiastically knowing he’s won the argument, he muttered in a low voice, “and for the chance of meeting a cute guy better than that son of a-“_

_“Roman!”_

_“What, I’m just kidding- it’s definitely for Virgil.“_

And, so, that’s how Remus ended up under a tree watching his son as he attempted to draw the park around them with crayons. Remus was not biased to say that the child was pretty talented, _**oh no** , _ the purple and green spiders covering half of the drawing were _**absolutely magnificent**. _

“I didn’t notice all these spiders scattered around us, Virge.” He teased with a smile as to not discourage the kid.

“That’s because some spiders are very small, daddy!” Virgil defended without looking up from the sheet of paper. “You can’t always see them!”

“I guess you’re right, but do you know what most spiders do?” Remus asked leaning closer to his son.

“What?” Virgil was too engrossed in his drawing to notice the mischief in his father’s voice.

_“They lurk, and lurk, and lurk around us, until one day- **AH!** ”_

He tackled his son, who squealed in surprise and then in delight as Remus started tickling him. “SSST-AAAP!” He gasped and tried to get away clutching the green crayon tightly in his hand, “PLEASE!”

Remus stopped tickling to let the child breathe for a second and Virgil gasped out with flushed cheeks, “I wanna- draw!”

Remus huffed and let go of him, “Okay, Picasso.”

A few minutes passed as Virgil added two stick figures and tiny trees behind them while Remus watched and asked questions about it. 

He looked up to the side and noticed a small black kitten approaching his son hesitantly. Virgil who was rambling excitedly about his drawing, didn’t notice the kitten until a very small meow came right next to him and the kitten nuzzled against his leg. Remus watched as his son froze for half a second, dropping the crayon to the ground, before turning around and seeing the kitten. 

“Demon,” Virgil gasped and then mumbled something softly to himself. Hearing that Remus sat up immediately ready to act in case the situation turned bad and Virgil freaked out. 

The kitten looked up at Virgil and meowed once again as if checking on him. He expected Virgil to panic and swat at the cat, but, to his absolute surprise and delight, his son meowed back almost immediately. He reached out to pet her and flinched letting out a squeak when she moved and nuzzled into his hand, purring softly.

Remus couldn’t help the fond smile that played on his face as he watched everything.

_Fuck his reputation as a scary dude outside home, when he’s around his son he’s the softest scary dude._

Virgil, his drawing now forgotten, turned to his dad with the kitten held carefully in his tiny arms.

“Can- can we keep him?” He asked with a small pout and puppy eyes that he definitely did _**not** _ need to be adorable.

“I thought you said you wanted a spider, cats, and spiders don’t mix well,” Remus said as he scratched under the kitten’s chin, “Also, it’s a her, not him.”

Virgil looked at the kitten in his arms in a way that was so precious, loving, and careful, and Remus knew he would never forget it. They would have to torture that image out of his mind and it still wouldn’t work. 

“But- but she’s black!” Virgil whined as if that should explain everything. 

“That she is.” Remus agreed.

“Can Demon be a girl’s name?” Virgil tilted his head at his father, not noticing how the kitten started reaching for his hoodie strings.

“Heck yeah, it can!” Remus beamed. _Oh, god, he was going to come back home with a kitten, wasn’t he? He really couldn’t deny the kid anything, huh?_

“Hello, Demon.” The kid spoke softly, his eyes shining with hope and excitement, “My name is Virgil!” The kitten, Demon now apparently, tilted her head at him before meowing and nuzzling into his shoulder. 

“Looks like Demon really likes you, Virge.” 

Virgil let out a small gasp that melted Remus’s heart in every way and his mind was set from that point.

_Demon was definitely coming home._

“So, what is it going to be? The kitten or the spider-”

Before Remus could even finish, a little girl came running up to them with her mother a few feet behind her panting and glaring at them. 

_“ **Barbie!** ” _

The girl looked to be around twelve, she stood in front of Virgil and crossed her arms, “Let Barbie go, you monster!”

“Barbie?” Virgil hugged the kitten to his chest, so soft and Remus was sure he heard him coo at her when she meowed again.

He took a step back looking from the girl who was scowling at him to his dad with terrified eyes.

She pointed a finger at him, “This is my cat, you can’t steal it from me! I saw it first, give it back now, you stupid little baby-“

Remus stood up next to Virgil, towering over the girl, and said with annoyance, “How about you back off, and ask nicely, you stupid big baby?”

The girl gasped as if she didn’t notice him before and he smiled in amusement, _that’s right, I dare you to upset my son, you abomination._

“Maybe then we would think about giving your cat back, brat.”

“Don’t speak to my daughter like that!” The mother who was now right behind her child grabbed her daughter and hid the girl behind her as if she expected Remus to hit her, _which, after seeing the broken look on Virgil’s face, was getting very tempting._

“Don’t let your stupid daughter talk to my son like that, she might infect him with her idiocy and I can’t really afford that.” Remus stated simply with a shrug.

“How dare you?!” The woman growled at him. “You’re the one who stole the cat!”

“Who in their right mind names such a beautiful kitten Barbie?” Remus smirked as he put a hand on Virgil’s back protectively, assuring him silently that he won’t let anything hurt him.

“Who with their right mind would allow a child to be that skinny?” The woman said, she smiled venomously as if she had landed a punch. “You don’t seem to be a suitable parent, too busy dying your hair and messing-“

“Oh, it’s actually part of our cannibalistic diet, you see.” Remus answered without missing a beat, “Children can’t digest human meat at such a young age, so it takes them a while to get used to it.”

He licked his lips and flashed his sharpened teeth, he always loved giving rude strangers heart attacks, and this one definitely deserved a good scare. 

“You’re insane,” She pointed a finger at him with a wary look but took a step back nonetheless. 

“You aren’t that fat yourself, I bet you’d still make an edible meal, we still haven’t decided on what we wanted for dinner anyway.” He continued, noticing how Virgil was whispering something to the little kitten in his arms. 

The woman opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her, “Nothing too good, though. I think you’d give us a stomach ache, if not food poisoning but I don’t have anything important tomorrow and school isn’t till Monday for my little monster over here.”

“If you don’t give us Barbie back, I’m going to call the cops on you!” She shouted, face burning with anger. “A man with an unhinged mind like you, shouldn’t be even allowed near kids or animals!”

“Your argument is pretty strong, but I decide to ignore it.”

The little girl shouted, “We found Barbie first!” 

He tapped his chin as if considering it. The woman opened her mouth to say something again but he silenced her with a dismissive wave of his hand, “What do you say, Virge, should we give them Demon back?”

“Daddy, no!” Virgil pleaded, eyes shining with unshed tears. _God, Remus was going to kill something or someone._

He kneeled down next to Virgil, caressing his cheeks and brushing his hair away from his eyes. 

“Demon?” The girl gasped, and her mother mumbled something Remus was sure was supposed to be a prayer.

_“Dad, please?”_

**“She’s going to hurt the kitten!”**

Remus looked up at the sound of another kid. He turned and saw two familiar blue eyes looking back at him.

The kid, Logan if he remembered correctly, pointed at the girl who just glared back at him from behind her mother.

“I'm not!”

“You were dragging the cat by its tail and you- you ran away when Papa told you not to do that!” 

“Oh, is that so?” Remus glared back at the girl, “Do you know what happens to people who hurt defenseless animals?”

The girl flinched, and her mother gasped, “Did you just threaten us?”

“I literally said I was planning on cooking and eating you for dinner minutes ago, are you dumb?”

“You’re sick,” She stumped her foot on the ground and pulled her daughter away muttering something about calling the cops and staying away from maniacs, which Remus took as a compliment.

“Are we keeping her?” Virgil asked in a small voice.

Remus chuckled and ruffled Virgil’s hair, “Don’t worry, Virge. Demon is coming home with us.”

He grinned at Logan who stood awkwardly across from them, staring at the kitten, “Thanks, Little Astronaut!” 

Logan looked back at him, smiling a little at the nickname, “Can I pet Demon?”

“Sure, you can, Logan!” Remus smiled waving him over. “That’s my son, Virgil. Pretty sure I told you about him, Starboy.”

Virgil, who was watching Logan with a wary expression, flinched a little when Logan came closer. Remus put a gentle hand on his shoulder and rubbed it soothingly, “Don’t worry, Little spider. Logan is a good kid, he saved Demon after all, didn’t he?”

Virgil looked like he was analyzing the new information before nodding his head, and extending his arms with Demon to Logan.

Remus watched with curiosity as the two kids interacted with each other, Virgil telling Logan about Demon – who seemed to be enjoying every second of attention she got, meowing and sniffing their hands whenever one stopped petting her,– and eventually warming up to him and showing him his drawing while Logan asked about the spiders and told him about a puppy he saw on the way to the park.

A long moment passed before Remus realized something. 

“Logan, where is your dad?”

Logan startled, his face paled and he looked around him with wide eyes, “I- I don’t know, he- he was- talking on the phone.”

“What did I tell you about leaving his side?” Remus scolded gently, and Logan’s eyes filled with tears.

“But- but the girl was going to hurt Demon again!”

“Hey, shhh buddy. It’s okay.” Remus amended quickly, he had a feeling if Logan started crying Virgil was going to follow.

“How about we go on a scavenger hunt to find your dad?”

“A hunt?” Logan asked sniffling, but Virgil perked up immediately.

“A hunt!”

“Technically,” Remus clarified, “it’s more of a search-party-thing, but we’re making it _fun.”_

“Okay,” Logan nodded hesitantly, and Remus beamed at him, “Let’s go then, can’t wait for your father to think I kidnapped you _again.”_

**Author's Note:**

> No offense to any cat named Barbie. Also, Remus is good with kids as long as they aren't mean to his son because then he wouldn’t hesitate to wipe the floor with them.


End file.
